


Strange But Not Er

by arecumbentibus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Het, Pre-Series, Time Travel, child fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arecumbentibus/pseuds/arecumbentibus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He smiles down at her, his green irises flooding with light before her hazel and she thinks she could see all of the stars in the sky if she could just look into his eyes a little longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange But Not Er

The girl with blonde pigtails stares at the man sitting beside her, curiosity written brightly on her face and her pink tongue sticking out in concentration.

And amazingly he doesn’t blink, just looks back at her and waits silently for her approval.

Finally, her face contorts into something of a benign confused state and she asks the question he’d known was coming.

 

“Who _are_ you?”

He smiles down at her, his green irises flooding with light before her hazel and she thinks she could see all of the stars in the sky if she could just look into his eyes a little longer.

_Not yet._

He closes his eyes for a few seconds and rubs the back of his neck, deciding that “I’m just passing through” is good enough for an eight-year-old.

There're a few minutes of silence as the little girl thinks this over. She wonders how someone can just be _passing through_ and if she’ll ever do that herself.

And of course, she says ever so eloquently, “In other words, you’re a stranger?” because she was always such a smart girl, that never changed… or rather that was never different.

His smile widens, if possible. “You could say that, yes.”

The pigtailed girl scoots away, but only just. “Well, my mum told me to stay away from strangers…”

_Oh, of course. Ofcourseofcourseofcourseofcourseofcourse. I should’ve known. But wait-_ He looks around and she’s still sitting there, slightly swinging her legs out and yes, this is his chance.

“… Are you going to leave then?” The man asks the question casually, but she can tell he’s scared of her reaction.

“Nope. ‘Cause yeah, you’re awful strange with that…” She points at the oddly coloured piece of clothing around his neck. “bow tie, but that doesn’t mean you’re a stranger.”

Relief floods his system. “No?”

“Nope.”

She holds his hand and he holds hers as they sit in a silence that’s only broken by the wind and rasps of leafs against the sidewalk.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally published to my Tumblr (killthefez) on February 19, 2011.


End file.
